


Unilaterale

by Reversano



Category: Naruto
Genre: Horseback Riding, M/M, Medical, Multi, Ninja, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reversano/pseuds/Reversano
Summary: Il Mondo Ninja è in tumulto e Naruto e i suoi amici si ritrovano sui campi di battaglia per l’ennesima volta. Che sia contro ignoti eserciti o per la conquista di un amore impossibile, ognuno ha la propria guerra personale e la deve affrontare.[Partecipante al Corona Contest indetto dalla pagina facebook Naruto FanFiction Italia]
Comments: 41
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Personaggio: Naruto Uzumaki

Prompt: Nel blu dipinto di blu

Il cielo era terso, di un azzurro abbacinante. Dalla cima del tumulo, il campo di battaglia si estendeva sotto i loro occhi nella fulgida luce del mattino.

Naruto sbadigliò vistosamente, intorpidito dal sonno e dal calore del sole.

“Detesto queste belle giornate per combattere.”

Nara l’ascoltava in silenzio e si accese una sigaretta.

“Se è coperto o piove sono meglio predisposto. Ma con un cielo così blu… vorrei solo sdraiarmi nell’erba e stare a far niente.”

Avrebbe potuto finire la frase al posto suo. “Naruto, tu sei depresso ?” Disse invece.

Naruto fece spallucce. “Magari è solo lunedì.”


	2. 2

Personaggio: Sasuke Uchiha

Prompt: Il nero sta bene su tutto

L’ ultimogenito degli Uchiha montava un alto cavallo morello dal collo schiumante. Nel disordine di corpi e armi sguainate, la sua figura spiccava immobile.

Naruto anche senza vederlo ne avvertiva la presenza.

Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto ucciderlo, ma che l’amore avrebbe potuto uccidere lui.

Sasuke estrasse la daga e la lama balenò vivace da sotto la mantella nera. Posò lo sguardo su Naruto ma passò oltre: l’aveva scambiato per un cane vagante.

Naruto si ripulì il viso madido di sudore e incrostato di fango. Urlò con voce rauca, ormai in stato febbrile. “Stammi addosso bastardo!”


	3. 3

Personaggio: Sakura Haruno

Prompt: "Smettila di fare polemica!"

“Dottoressa Haruno…”

La chiamò un aiutante che gestiva un giovane ferito con una gamba completamente maciullata.

“L’arto va amputato.” Le era bastato uno sguardo per capire. L’infezione avrebbe presto compromesso l’intero organismo.

Si sentì afferrare il braccio. “Puttana! Non osare! Chi cazzo sei per decidere? Chiamate un dottore, un dottore vero…” Urlò quello tra le lacrime e il moccolo del naso.

“Non è il momento d’inutili polemiche.” Disse e non si oppose a quella stretta.

“Non voglio, non voglio…”

“Bisogna scegliere tra la tua gamba o la tua vita.” Mormorò. “Per oggi è una scelta facile.”


	4. 4

Personaggio: Sai

Prompt: "Mi sono ustionato ovunque!"  
"Anche lì?"

Sai aveva ustioni sul 90% del corpo. Il bulbo oculare destro era tutto ciò che le fiamme avevano risparmiato.

Vedeva Sakura accanto al suo giaciglio. Sul viso le si era formato da circa un mese un solco indelebile tra le sopracciglia.

“È necessaria una cistostomia per drenare le urine dalla vescica bypassando l’uretra.”

Non capiva con chi parlasse tanto concitatamente. Sgranò l’occhio e Sakura volle leggervi il terrore dentro. Si spalancò una palpebra con due dita e toccò con la sua iride l’iride di Sai. Questo era quanto più per lui si avvicinasse a un contatto umano.


	5. 5

Personaggio: Shino Aburame

Prompt: "I ragni non sono insetti"

Le vespe mandarinie gli percorrevano in fila il braccio bianco scoperto, in quieta attesa di un segnale per entrare in azione.

Shino non aveva fatto alcuna previsione sull’esito della missione, sarebbe stato controproducente. I migliori risultati si ottenevano accantonando la fretta e gli inutili eroismi.

Si cacciò una mano nella tasca del pastrano e accarezzò l’adorata migale pelosa che vi nascondeva dentro.

I ragni venivano spesso erroneamente attribuiti alla classe degli insetti. In egual misura a un occhio inesperto un nemico poteva essere scambiato per un essere umano, senza dar peso alle tante incommensurabili differenze che vi accorrevano.


	6. 6

Personaggio: Kiba Inuzuka

Prompt: Scommessa

Kiba aveva sempre fatto schifo a black jack, ma quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente fortunato. Nell’ultima battaglia era riuscito a schivare ben trentadue kunai.

Tuttavia il suo ghigno si spense quando realizzò che la somma delle sue carte era proprio trentadue.

“’Fanculo!” Ingurgitò del liquore.

“Vince Naruto con quattordici.” Decretò Shino.

Naruto ridacchiò brillo e si accaparrò la somma. “Mi piase la tua giacca.” Disse a Kiba. “Scommettiamola per il doppio degli yuan che ti sei giocato!”

Kiba si tolse il chiodo e lo scaraventò sul tavolo. “Va bene, ma se perdi non metterti a frignare!” Urlò trattenendo le lacrime.


	7. 7

Personaggio: Hinata Hyuuga

Prompt: I wish I could give the world to you

Il sonno non l’aveva ancora colta pienamente, ma la coscienza volava già lontano. Udiva una musica celestiale, un coro maschile di voci possenti al quale subentravano tenere voci femminili. Quell'orchestra prodigiosa l’accompagnava verso un luogo remoto, pregno di misteri di cui non provava alcun timore.

Si sentì toccare i capelli sparsi a ventaglio sul futon. Immaginò Naruto ad accarezzarla, quel Naruto in stato febbrile, così determinato da rasentare la follia e che sarebbe morto per amore. Desiderò un po’ di pace per lui e di condurlo in quel mondo che si dispiegava dietro le sue palpebre chiuse.


	8. 8

Personaggio: Choji Akimichi

Prompt: Softly and warm

Il cielo era plumbeo, gelido, e un pulviscolo di neve cadeva lento quasi impercettibile. I cavalli avevano messo il pelo lungo e dalle froge sbuffavano aria condensata.

“Mi sto congelando le dita!” Ino trillò, esagerata.

Choji la guardò con un sorriso buono e gentile.

“Ti vesti sempre troppo poco.”

“Non pensavo che…” Replicò mentre guardava preoccupata le sue dita blu.

“Esatto tu non pensi.” Choji l’abbracciò da dietro e Il tepore del suo enorme corpo l’avvolse confortante. “Sei proprio stupida.”

“Sta zitto.” Gracchiò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non ti addormentare per nessuna ragione.” Il suo alito caldo le sfiorò l’orecchio e Ino si strinse ancor più a lui.


	9. 9

Personaggio: Ino Yamanaka

Prompt: A si fa i selfie mentre B si allena

“Ti stai divertendo?” Chiese Sakura mentre giochicchiava con il cellulare. Sasuke aveva appena postato una bellissima foto della battaglia campale in groppa al suo cavallo di razza.

Ino si tirò il ciuffo scarmigliato dietro l’orecchio. “Come non mai.”

“Allora puoi farne altri cento.”

Strabuzzò gli occhi. Altri cento hip thrust erano fuori discussione. “Tu sei fuori.”

“Hai un culo così triste in quei pantaloni attillati.”

“E tu da quando sei così stronza?” Disse e si rimise il bilanciere sul bacino pronta a ricominciare la nuova serie.

Sakura si limitò a sorridere, felice delle sue doti persuasive. Cacciò fuori la lingua, fece il segno di vittoria e si scattò una foto.


	10. 10

Personaggio: Shikamaru Nara

Prompt: Giocare a shogi con te è come farlo da soli

Quella guerra era nulla più che una partita iniziata male pur potendo prevedere le mosse del nemico, a nulla era valso farsi dei piani, esporli e studiare tattiche per evitare stupide morti. Ogni parola di Nara veniva cassata fin dal principio, era ascoltato giusto per formalità ma in realtà tutto seguiva un corso già prefissato come un fiume nel suo letto.

Uscì dalla tenda a testa bassa, nero in volto per la rabbia.

“Shika, com’è andata?” Naruto lo guardò con preoccupazione.

“È come giocare a shogi con te, Naruto.”

“Divertente?”

“Già… solo che loro hanno il doppio delle pedine.”


	11. 11

Personaggio: TenTen

Prompt: "Cosa stai facendo con quei nastri?"

Naruto fu scagliato a metri di distanza per colpa di quel pugno devastante. Ruzzolò nella terra fredda e si lerciò ogni centimetro della divisa da parata, nuova di zecca.

TenTen ansimò vistosamente e si guardò le nocche sbucciate quasi incredula. “Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò impacciata.

Si rialzò a fatica, spazzolandosi la divisa disperato con le mani.

TenTen avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, ma le occhiate giudicanti dei presenti la paralizzarono.

Quell’idiota aveva deriso per più di dieci minuti i nastri con cui con tanta cura aveva adornato la criniera della sua cavallina, e il peggio era quell’idiota le piaceva pure da impazzire.


	12. 12

Personaggio: Neji Hyuuga

Prompt: "Perché devo farla io la donna?"

“Perché io?”

Lo ripeté a vuoto per la terza volta.

I suoi compagni discutevano animatamente tra loro.

Davanti al falò Shino distese un kimono vecchio ma pregiato.

“Indosserà questo.”

“Dovrà cercare di coprirsi il viso con il ventaglio.”

“Ha dei lineamenti delicati, potrà infiltrarsi senza problemi.”

“Perché devo farlo io?” Stavolta urlò e tutti s’azzittirono per guardarlo confusi.

Solo Naruto alla fine osò rispondere: “Perché c’hai i capelli lunghi.”

Neji arrossì di rabbia. “Perché devo travestirmi io da donna quando poteva andarci direttamente una donna?”

“Ah, cazzo, vero.”


	13. 13

Personaggio: Rock Lee

Prompt: "Sono il dio della forza e della bellezza!" disse, prima di rotolare giù da una collina.”

Sollevò la daga al cielo e urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola. Toccò il cavallo con gli sproni e l’animale magro e sanguigno si gettò al galoppo lungo il pendio a tutta velocità. L’intera divisione si mosse con lui gridando come un unico uomo.

Sotto il sole cocente di mezzogiorno Rock Lee si sentiva un Dio, eternamente giovane e bellissimo. Il morale dei suoi compagni era altissimo e credeva che nulla avrebbe potuto fermarlo in quel momento. Non smise di incitarli nemmeno per un istante mentre procedeva a briglie scioglie.

Fu un attimo, quando impattarono contro l’esercito nemico, all’improvviso il corpo vigoroso di Rock Lee divenne molle e senza vita, si piegò in avanti sul collo del cavallo al quale per poco non cedettero gli anteriori sotto quel peso, dopo un paio di sgroppate scivolò dalla sella e ruzzolò inerte per alcune decine di metri giù dalla collina.


	14. 14

Personaggio: Dosu Kinuta

Prompt: Circense

“Non stiamo parlando di andarci a fare una passeggiata, ma dell’arte della guerra che è grazia, precisione dei movimenti, giustizia. Siamo ninja, non meri circensi, acrobati da quattro uan che volteggiano nell’ _aere…_ ”

Dosu ascoltava in silenzio e scrutava con l’unico occhio disponibile l’ultimogenito degli Uchiha vaneggiare con tono sostenuto. Lo disprezzava profondamente quel bamboccio tronfio e gonfiato, che stava lì a dargli lezioni di vita sul suo bel cavallino di razza, schiumante e mezzo morto di fatica. Sasuke lo faceva scartare sul posto di proposito, pungolandolo di tanto in tanto con gli sproni. L’animale rimestava di continuo il morso e dalle fauci colava bava che gli imbrattava il collo.

“…e ora raddrizza quella schiena e allisciati la pelliccia, non sopporterò ulteriori negligenze da parte tua. La prossima volta sarò costretto a spezzarti le braccia come quell’altra volta, ricordi? T’ho avvisato.”

L’ultima volta Dosu non se la ricordava e nemmeno i lettori.

Doveva salvare Kin, avrebbe resistito alle angherie del suo superiore finché non fosse riuscito a trarla in salvo. Dopodiché l’avrebbe ucciso, quel bastardo, gli avrebbe fatto esplodere i timpani e poi il cervello.


	15. 15

Personaggio: Shiho

Prompt: "Perché sei così arrogante?"

Shiho non era invidiosa, ma non poteva smettere di guardare Ino Yamanaka. C’era qualcosa in quella ragazza che in lei era del tutto carente, o almeno di questo si era convinta in quei pochi minuti passati insieme nella stessa stanza.

Tornò a leggere la pergamena da decifrare. Non era una questione di bellezza,

“Ehi.”

forse era solo questione di portamento e personalità.

“Quattrocchi… hai finito?”

“N-no, veramente mi manca ancora un po’.”

“Allora muoviti invece di perdere tempo a fissarmi. Sei strana.” Concluse dandole le spalle. _“Che arroganza! Quella Shiho si crede migliore di me”_ Pensò con le labbra serrate.


	16. 16

Personaggio: Matsuri

Prompt: "Ti ricordi di me?"

Gaara il Sommo, in groppa a un possente cavallo roano bardato di oro e di rosso, teneva alta l’asta dello stendardo del Villaggio della Sabbia e lo faceva sventolare lentamente.

Matsuri tremava per l’emozione, presto avrebbe potuto combattere al fianco del suo ormai ex-maestro.

“Ragazzina”

Sobbalzò sul posto. Proprio lui l’aveva chiamata? Allora forse si ricordava di lei, del resto era stata la sua unica allieva. Pensò febbrile.

Si voltò ritrovandosi a un palmo dal viso le froge del grosso cavallo.

“spostati più in là o rischi di essere schiacciata a morte dalla cavalleria.” Disse Gaara severamente.


	17. 17

Personaggio: la figlia di Teuchi

Prompt: Consegne a domicilio

“È arrivato!”

“Ho una fame da morire!”

Una figura ammantata di nero smontò dal cavallo ricoperto di fango fino al petto e consegnò le dodici pizze a Naruto.

Shino si affrettò a tirare fuori il denaro. Il fattorino allora si tolse il cappuccio e si rivelò essere Ayame.

“Tu? Pensavo fosse tuo padre a fare le consegne!” Esclamò Naruto preoccupato.

“È pericoloso qui al fronte!”

La ragazza sorrise piano, negli occhi neri si riflettevano le luci del falò.

“Mio padre è morto settimana scorsa per colpa di un kunai vagante. Questo è un duro lavoro, ma per voi ninja sono disposta a correre il rischio!”


	18. 18

Personaggio: Jirobo

Prompt: "Non giocate a scarica barile senza Jirobo, se no si offende”

“Guarda quel figlio di puttana come si atteggia!”

Tayuya ululò improperi in direzione dell’Uchiha che galoppava in ricognizione sulla linea di confine.

“È solo un ragazzino borioso e noi dobbiamo sottostare ai suoi ordini! Merda! Mi stai ascoltando?”

Jirobo si stava ingozzando da una marmitta piena di carne di cavallo, l’unico cibo a loro disposizione al momento. Guardò per un attimo la ragazza con occhi pigri.

“Se solo fossimo stati più pronti… L’avremmo dovuto ammazzare in quella botte, cazzo!”

“Fossimo? Non stai dando tutta la colpa a me ‘sta volta?” Blaterò sputacchiando cibo.

“Beh, certo, se fossi stato meno lento e ritardato, ciccione…”

“’Fanculo ‘Yuya!”


	19. 19

Personaggio: Rin Nohara

Prompt: A e B si mettono sul tetto del palazzo a prendere il sole.

La sua indifferenza l’avrebbe uccisa.

Non la guerra, non le ferite, né la fame.

Rin osservava il cielo sdraiata sul tetto di una palazzina bruciata dalle bombe, con le finestre esplose.

Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, infastidita dal sole feroce. I rumori della battaglia squassavano l’aria.

Kakashi camminava avanti e indietro in attesa del segnale, il suo sguardo si posava solo su oggetti insignificanti.

Non ci si abitua mai all’indifferenza.

_“Per quanto io mi sforzi, non sarò mai niente più di quello che sono.”_ Pensò Rin, e quella consapevolezza era la sua condanna e la sua liberazione insieme.


End file.
